


Because You're So Smooth

by TruebornAlpha



Series: Jock Strap [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Scott McCall, Jock Stiles, M/M, Nerd Scott, PWP, Rimming, Sciles, Sex, Shameless Smut, Teen Wolf AU, Top Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, season 1 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2124573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruebornAlpha/pseuds/TruebornAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The alpha is gone, the Argents have retreated, and all that's left is for Scott and Stiles to figure out if they can pick up where they left off. It's not easy being together when everything triggers claws and fangs, but determined boys will always find a way when they're right back where they started with an empty house and bad ideas.</p><p>Part of a <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/126885">Season 1 AU</a> where Scott and Stiles weren't friends and never met until High School.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because You're So Smooth

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by Loz's amazing AU [here](http://lozenger8.tumblr.com/post/88246964021/initially-written-for-mating-games-but-i-messed) and [here](http://lozenger8.tumblr.com/post/88264026251/tofixtheshadows-replied-to-your-post-initially). We just couldn't resist playing in her world! What would it be like if Stiles didn't grow up with the boy who taught him how to be kind and Scott didn't have anyone who believed in him so hard he learned to believe in himself?

It had gone - well, actually.

Stiles was cautiously optimistic. It had been their first time out as - whatevertheywere, since the incident, and he had sort of been expecting a disaster. Then again, their dates had gone well when there weren’t any werewolves or hunters or parents involved. Maybe there’d been too much laughter, too many conversations that hadn’t started, and too much time spent focusing on each other’s plates, but there had also been Stiles choking on a curly fry, and Scott’s eyes flashing red when a game of footsie got too spirited. 

Roscoe sputtered to a stop, giving up after successfully completing their brief sprint from dinner to the McCall driveway. Scott was in his jean jacket again, the one with the little American flag on his shoulder, and Stiles thought about being worth the risk.

His hand rested on Scott’s thigh, just above his knee, and it felt like the denim beneath his palm was on fire. Stiles leaned across the center console, brushing his lips against Scott’s mouth. His heart was beating too fast. They both heard it.

"I had a really good time tonight."  _Invite me in._  But Stiles’ tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth, and he squeezed Scott’s thigh hard. 

"And I wanna bend you over your bed and eat out your ass. If you say no, I get that, but I’m gonna jerk off tonight thinking of it."

___

The last time he’d been sitting here, he’d felt just as nervous. Strange how his life had come full circle from that day when curiosity had overtaken common sense and he’d accepted an invitation from the hot, popular kid to ‘study’ with milkshakes. Back when he was human and had never even been kissed. One seemingly harmless answer, not yet trusting if Stiles was going to pull the rug out from under him and laugh or if there was something sincere behind the wide-mouthed grin. It was the day everything changed, the step that led him to werewolves and murder and fighting for his life and more horror than a sixteen year old should ever see…and Stiles. The best friend he never had and something more. A lot more.

There’d actually been a time when he thought Beacon Hills was boring. It was the quiet days he looked for now, slowly piecing his life back together and trying to figure out what it meant to be gentle when his fingertips ended in claws. This took work too, the cracks between Stiles and him closing as they tried to navigate this new connection as something other than human. It was confusing and they were so careful that it hovered near awkward, but Scott was so willing to try.

He leaned over and kissed Stiles, echoing the first that seemed like a life time ago. The one that sent him reeling and made him want to give Stiles everything with a blind, naïve trust. Scott pulled away with a laugh, rolling his eyes in mock exasperation as he reached for the door handle. “You’re always so romantic, you know just what to say to win someone over, dude. Um…my mom picked up another night shift if you’re actually serious about it.”

___

"Wait, really?"

And Stiles’ pulse gave away how honestly he hadn’t been expecting that. They were going slow, like glacial slow. An intense round of COD caused fur and hair to sprout (and both of their sorry asses exploding), a while back, and it was only last week they’d relearned how to sit next to each other on the couch. Stiles kissed Scott every moment he could, yet more often, he thought about tearing through the soft skin of his throat, coating his Alpha with his scent. He still couldn’t shake how lonely it was, to sleep without Scott.

Stiles didn’t scramble after his mate. He was just enthusiastic. 

He caught Scott just inside his door, slinging his arm around his shoulders before he pulled him closer. This wasn’t like their first time, too, he thought. With every push, every pull, there was a carefulness they’d never known. Stiles would call it a kindness. They’d been hurt too often. Calling it fear wasn’t fair.

His lips pressed against his boyfriend’s smile, coaxing Scott open with impatient nips and a playful tongue. Stiles could be brazen when he wanted to, but like this, he said  _I miss you. I need you._

"Say yes," he urged huskily. It mattered now, almost as much as how Stiles was sure his fingers were blunt and human against his lover’s cheek. 

___

Slow was everything his wolf didn’t want these days. If he thought it was difficult keeping control before, this had been bumped up way past hardmode. There was so much  _power_ , it filled him until he felt like his skin was going to split apart. The wolf didn’t just fight for release, it tore him open and howled for submission. Derek said it was part of being an alpha now, not that it really explained much beyond the fact his skin constantly felt like it had something crawling beneath it and it was so much harder to pretend to be human. He’d seen what had happened when the power got out of control and Scott was determined not to let himself turn in the same kind of monster that Peter Hale had been, so that meant slow and careful.

Scott let himself be drawn against the other wolf, trying not to show how very eager he was for this. He’d missed the careless touches and the easy way they’d fit together, even if they almost traumatized poor Coach. He threaded his fingers through Stiles’s hair, holding back and trying so hard to stay in absolute control.

The alpha smiled, licking a long stripe against Stiles’s neck and trying to convince himself that it wasn’t a symptom of being a wolf. “So what’s going to happen if I do say yes, Stiles? ‘Cuz I really want to say yes.”

___

Stiles gasped breathlessly, closing his eyes like he could hide their gold gleam. It didn’t matter. He couldn’t block out the sparks that flared in front of them, helpless to stop the way he ground shamelessly against his best friend. The best picture they’d gotten out of prom had both of them closing their eyes, and Stiles sort of got it now. He’d care more, really, if Scott didn’t smell so good. It wasn’t fair that he was the only one who got to taste. “Oh fuck me!”

He dragged too sharp nails down Scott’s back, whimpering as he tried to rein in more of his shift. Or maybe that was because Scott felt so good pressed against him.

"Gonna…" He hissed, yanking Scott’s head back, slotting their mouths together with insistence. This wasn’t slow. He was sorry. He was trying. He was really trying. "Don’t wanna hurt you not gonna hurt you," Stiles pleaded, pressing their foreheads together as he licked the curve of his Alpha’s smile, whining as he humped Scott into the wall. "Wanna fuck you at the top of the staircase. Over the banister. See if I can make you shoot into that vase you know the one oh  _god_  m’sorry-“

He was, sort of. But that hand trick. That hand trick! He could paint his scent up and down Scott’s throat, and Stiles didn’t know how to maintain control around his mate. He wasn’t sure he wanted to learn.

___

The alpha gasped, shuddering as nails scraped down his spine and eyes flickering from brown to red and back again. This was why they were afraid. Control was razor thin and Scott  _wanted_  with an intensity that terrified him. It was still in him to whisper vile challenges in Stiles’s ear when they were in public and fuck him even if he said no, restraint was difficult but he wasn’t going to cross that line again. This was too important to screw up.

But  _holy fuck_!

Scott rutted back, hands twisting hard into Stiles’s shirt and trying to grasp any bit of exposed skin he could reach. He shuddered again at the words, catching his beta’s wicked mouth between his teeth before soothing the wound with his tongue. It would be so easy to tip Stiles over the edge and see how far they could go. God, he wanted to be that reckless again when nothing else mattered but each other and however depraved they were, there was an innocence and a trust to everything. “You can’t hurt me.” Scott groaned, letting his head tip back against the wall. “ _Please_.”

It wasn’t wrong, was it? They could push without losing everything, right? Scott loved him, that had to count for something and they’d been so careful up until now. He had no idea how to do this or even what they were doing or what Stiles thought was between them, but he didn’t before either. All he knew was that Stiles’s body left him shaking with a need so strong he thought his legs might give out. “The answer is yes. Yes yes yes, Anything, all of it, just for fuck’s sake don’t stop!”

But he had to know, he couldn’t make the same mistake again. Scott pulled away, staring at Stiles with eyes blown dark. “Is it okay? Do you want this?

___

That. Stiles was in love with that.

He was in love with a sweet boy, with doe eyes who looked at him like he was the only person in the world, even as he tried to steal his soul out of Stiles’ dick. Stiles was going to protect him and use his mouth and keep him happy and cum in his ass yes, twice, dear God!

"I’m not gonna hurt you," Stiles repeated slowly, like he could make it real that way. He fought for every ounce of control he could muster. There was no  _couldn’t._  He wouldn’t, he’d keep Scott safe like a helmet - over his head. Yes, that one. A full-bodied shiver wrecked Stiles nerves, and he held on tighter. “I want this. I love you - so much.”

_Don’t doubt it. Don’t ever doubt it, no matter what I say or do. I’m a shithead, but so are you._

"And I’m gonna wreck your ass." He held Scott’s face in his hands, tasting laughter on his lips as his pulse pounded to a staccato beat. If he was gonna have a heart attack, he hoped his body could hold off until he was balls deep in his Alpha to give out, and fuck, they were doing this - they were really doing it! Nerves and fear and vicious excitement warred through Stiles’ mind, but he couldn’t give any of them a clear victory when he was distracted by Scott’s tongue in his mouth.

He pushed Scott into the house, clumsy claws tearing off Scott’s jeans. Stiles shoved everything off the coffee table, and bent his mate over it. He crouched behind him, moaning against the sweat-kissed skin of his nape, as he squeezed Scott’s cock through his boxers before peeling them off like a cherished present. Stiles buried his face in Scott’s cheeks, and would have been more concerned about being filthy, if he wasn’t already licking his crack.

___

Scott trusted his beta implicitly. There would be no way for Stiles to hurt him even if the boy tried. Stiles could tear Scott apart, make him and cry and scream and he’d still beg for more. He didn’t want careful, he wanted Stiles. The smile that crept across the alpha’s face was radiant, relief radiating in every desperate touch. He never wanted to see that look of hurt betrayal again, letting Stiles down was heartbreaking. He wanted everything, but Scott needed to be careful not to take anything that wasn’t willingly offered.

“I love you!” The wolf yelped, a little less romantic than he’d been aiming for but it was hard to whisper sweet words in Stiles’s ear when he was busy trying not to cum in his jeans. He laughed breathlessly, nipping at his boyfriend’s mouth and trying to spur him on. Everything was a challenge, he couldn’t help him from teasing to see how far he could go. Scott rolled his hips, groaning at the friction and needing so much more, oh! Oh, okay. Manhandling, yup. That totally worked too.

Scott’s breath left condensation on the shiny coffee tabletop as he rested his cheek on the cool wood. He dimly worried that he’d have to explain more claw marks on his clothes to his mom, he was running out of excuses. There was only so many times that pack of wild dogs would work before his mom got suspicious. He jumped as Stiles’s squeezed him, boxers already damp and way too ready. It had been too long, too many nights alone fucking into his own fist and wishing he was brave enough to text Stiles and ask him to come over.

_OH MY GOD!_

He’d thought it was just talk, he didn’t really think Stiles was going to…ohhhhh. Red eyes reflected in the gloss of the coffee table as Scott choked, panting for air. Stiles’s tongue pressed against him was new, intimate and so vulnerable. He flailed before reaching back to hold himself open, wanton and shamelessly presenting himself as long as Stiles kept doing  _that_.

___

Scott couldn’t say a word!

This was Stiles’ best idea ever, and that included the one to ask Scott McCall out for milkshakes. He grinned, viciously proud as he pressed closer, wanton and hungry. Scott smelled like sin, and tasted even better. Stiles laved the broad side of his tongue across his puckered hole, trying to see how deep he could push in. He kissed Scott, lips pursed and playful, slurping him up until his skin pinked, and his dark hairs were slicked back. He was testing his boundaries, eager to learn. Stiles did everything twice, looking for how his boy gasped, how his scent shifted when he liked something so much it tore him apart.

"Wanted - wanted to be slow," he hissed, cheeks pressing against Scott’s cheeks, nuzzling closer. "Wanted to be good. Show you - love your  _everything-“_

Stiles kissed Scott’s trembling fingers, licking them gently before ducking lower. He bit down hard on the soft skin of Scott’s inner thigh, marking him. He wanted Scott to remember him every time he sat down. He wanted Scott to ache so good he couldn’t sit down.

Long fingers circled Scott’s entrance, as Stiles pressed kisses along his Alpha’s lower back. 

"I should do this after I fuck you," Stiles promised. "When you’re so full, my jizz’s dripping down your thighs, even when you’re trying to keep it in."

___

Scott’s jaw was slack, eyes shut tight and drooling across the top of the coffee table. His muscles jumped and clenched around Stiles’s tongue, groan ending in a gasping squeak as his hole was teased. This was absolutely depraved, it shouldn’t feel so good to have someone work him open like this, but Scott couldn’t deny how much he wanted it. He shifted, trying to arch and lift his ass higher.  _Slow? Who said anything about slow?_ “S’gooood.” Scott slurred encouragingly.

The wolf gave a bark of surprise as he was bitten, pain spiking through his nerves as he jerked forward and banged his forehead against the table. “Fu-aahh!” The pain made everything sharper, his body tensed and hypersensitive. He rocked back against Stiles’s fingers, wanting  _something_ , anything to make him feel full. Scott dug his own fingers harder into his skin, trying to steady the trembling in his hands as he held himself open. His ignored cock ached, thick and dripping precum in glistening drops down his shaft.

“Stiles.” He pleaded, voice broken and already fucked out. “ _Please_. I’m gonna fucking cum just like this, dude, and I need…need your cock. Please!” It wasn’t the same with his own fingers thrusting deep inside when he was alone, though he did have to thank Stiles for even teaching him that. There was more to learn about this than he’d ever thought, but Stiles was the best teacher.

___

"Scooott!" Stiles whined, open-mouthed and shameless. He panted against the cleft of Scott’s ass, dull teeth grazing over dark skin as his fingers worked deeper. Scott was going to leave bruises all over with how hard he was gripping, and Stiles wanted to lick every one.

He pushed Scott’s shirt up with his teeth, licking down his bowed back, catching perspiration on his tongue. His free hand slipped between Scott’s legs, squeezing his balls gently then taking hold of his throbbing cock. He pumped his mate carefully, like he was savoring how easy it would be to push him over the edge. 

"What’re you gonna do if I don’t,  _Alpha_?” Stiles groaned, tone heavy with faux nonchalance. His pulse gave him away a thousand times over, but he just pushed Scott’s shirt higher, dug his fingers in deeper, slipping in a third to spread his mate. Stiles kissed down his shoulders, grinding against him. Stiles’ jeans bunched low, scratching against smooth skin. He wanted so much more.

His eyes flashed gold. Stiles had to fight for every unsteady breath, but it was worth it, so worth it. “I can keep you like this for hours…”

___

“Swear to god, I’ll end you.” The threat lost all of its power when the alpha was face down, ass up and legs spread so wide his thighs shook. The words lost coherency as Scott thrust into Stiles’s hand, trying to urge him faster, tighter, harder, anything to give him release. His hands slipped and Scott scrambled for anything to hold on to, trying so hard not to leave clawed grooves in the table.

The stretch of Stiles’s fingers felt so good, filling him and brushing against his prostate to send electric jolts through his body. He breathed in short gasping pants, sobbing at the thought of being kept on the edge for so long. It was agony, but Scott didn’t know if he wanted to beg for relief or beg for it to never stop. He tried to speak but it only came out as an inhuman growl and it took a few tries before he managed anything resembling language.

“Fuuuck…” He could barely form the word, rocking himself back on his beta’s fingers. He wanted,  _needed_ , reaching for that connection between them and pleading without making a sound.

___

Stiles lived for the way Scott’s voice broke. His Alpha whined, and keened with desperation Stiles swore he could taste. Heat spread through his nerves, spilling over his senses, and if Stiles drowned like this, he’d die happy. His jeans were too tight, the frantic pump of his hips doing so little. His hands still moved faster.  

Scott begged, and Stiles nearly shattered.

Slick fingers curled over Scott’s hands, pinning him to the edge of the table, and Stiles slammed all the way in. He pounded into his mate with frantic, angry thrusts, throwing his head back and moaning like he was paid to. The table creaked ominously beneath them, dragging across the McCall’s hardwood floors with each push. Stiles sank his teeth into Scott’s throat, breaking dark skin with a hungry growl. He covered his body with his own, claiming everything he wanted.

 _Mine_ , Stiles demanded, punching each scream out of his Alpha. He ran blunt nails up Scott’s arms, then yanked a handful of dark hair back far enough that he could suck his pulse. He wouldn’t let Scott catch up, tearing him apart with ruthless greed, pushing deeper and deeper, harder, rougher. 

Something ticked in the back of his mind, something warm and safe and pack. 

 _Who said anything about slow?_  

___

Scott would have been embarrassed by the way he screamed if he wasn’t so utterly distracted by Stiles breaking him into pieces. Each thrust threatened to split him apart, fucking dry and burning. Scott could feel his body healing, the ache losing its sharpest edges. It hurt so good, the line between too much pain and too much pleasure lost and blurred until he didn’t know where his limits were anymore, just that he needed this to never stop. The alpha grunted as he was yanked back by his sweaty hair, some feral and indescribable part of himself excited at the thought of being marked.

 _Mine_. Stiles would think that this made Scott his and the alpha wasn’t going to argue, but Scott knew that each mark, each bruise, each desperate thrust made Stiles prove it went both ways.  The new supernatural bond between them was scary at the best of times, but it came with a possessive smugness that Scott couldn’t help but enjoy. Stiles could fuck him until he sobbed for more, but he belonged to Scott.

Tears ran down his face as he screamed himself hoarse, body finally surrendering. He came without touching himself, hot and thick against the side of the table and dripping down to the floor. His vision narrowed down to dark tunnels as he forgot how to breathe. Aftershocks wracked his body as Scott whimpered, resting shaky arms against the table.

___

Stiles rode each wave of pleasure that crashed against his senses, chipping away his self-control in the best way possible. It flooded his mind, until Stiles couldn’t see anything but stars. He fought to drag each sound out of his mate, and fought to hold on all at once. Scott clenched all around him, tight and hot. Scott was perfect. He was Stiles’.

Scott tore him down, leaving him broken in the best ways. Sharp fangs sank into Scott’s shoulder, leaving a mark that healed too quickly. Desperate groans muffled against dark skin. Stiles held on for as long as he could, but his knees buckled, and he fell forward all the same. The coffee table creaked in warning underneath them, but Stiles forgot about it. Stiles forgot about everything but how Scott felt against him.

He didn’t know he’d whited out until he roused from sleep, still sticky and gross against his Alpha’s back. Shifting made the table complain, but he managed to pull Scott to the couch, with legs that trembled like a baby fawn’s. They toppled over to no one’s surprise, but Stiles couldn’t stop grinning, burrowing as close as he could to kiss the bruises on Scott’s skin. 

"Alpha," he guffawed, the epitome of smug. His mouth brushed over Scott’s, and Stiles could taste sweat on his lip. 

"I love you," Stiles mumbled, sinking into the cushions with a pleased smirk. Then he pinched Scott’s butt, and everything was awesome.

___

Scott groaned, completely limp and utterly spent. Pleasure faded into a dull ache and he hissed through his teeth as he was pulled onto the couch, still searching for Stiles’s mouth like each kiss could sooth the pain.  _Alpha_. The word sat uncomfortably with him, but he loved the way his wolf stretched and preened as he ran fingers carefully through the mess Stiles called his hair. “So good, dude. Everything is so good. I love you so much.” He thought it was a heartfelt speech, but it was ruined by a very undignified squeak as he was pinched.

The alpha huffed, swatting clumsily at his mate’s hands. They  _fit_. He’d been so worried that things would never quite slide back into place after everything they’d been through and all the mistakes he’d made. Slow and careful until it wasn’t slow or careful anymore and fucking hell… Scott smiled, every healing bruise and strained muscle totally worth it. They fit and it had been amazing after so long.

No, amazing didn’t even come close.

“…we scraped up the floor.” His mom was going to kill him and Scott promised himself he’d start to care as soon as he had the energy. They needed to clean up and put everything back the way it was before she came home, but the boy could barely move. Scott hooked his fingers around Stiles’s jaw, pulling him close to nuzzle against the other boy’s cheek with his nose. “I’m so glad I said yes.”

___

"W-we scraped up your butt," Stiles hissed, choking on air. Scott was so gentle, it was disarming. He wanted to sink into how good it felt, pleased with the entire world in that moment. He was sweaty and sticky, and prepared for everything to hurt in the morning.

Everything smelled like Scott. Everything felt like him. Their hearts beat so closely together, Stiles swore he couldn’t tell them apart. But Scott also smelled like  _him._  He was seriously considering investing in a giant flashing neon sign that said would hover behind Scott and read, ‘MINE.’ He stroked down Scott’s neck, and something inside him purred with satisfaction.

"I missed you," Stiles murmured, and that felt too sappy, but he had his hand on Scott’s ass, so he could afford a little sap. "Does this make me like… The Alpha Beta? The Omega?"

Stiles tried to listen to Derek’s explanations. Really, he did - sort of. There was just too much growling, and glaring involved, and at the time, all Stiles could think about was jumping Scott’s bones and not hurting him. Not much had changed, in that regard, but Stiles saw this as a definite improvement.

He shouldn’t be thinking about Hale though, at a time like this. He pecked his mate on the lips, in apology. His Alpha.  _His._

___

That earned a groan and a probing finger wiggling between Stiles’s ribs, but even his revenge was gentle. It wasn’t easy to get liquid limbs to respond for find enough energy to do anything but nuzzle down into the perfect way his skin, still flushed and overly sensitive, felt as it slid across the other boy’s.

“I missed you too.”  _I missed this, I missed this trust, I missed all your bad ideas and how far you push._  It took a great deal of trust to search for each other’s limits and it could be slightly terrifying when they didn’t find them, but he felt safe. Scott shifted so he could straddle his beta and winced at the sharp ache as he moved. That was going to last. He wiggled, trying to get comfortable and ignore the tacky pull of his thighs against Stiles. “Omega? It means you’re my _boyfriend_ , dude.” The werewolf stuff was weird, but the solid warmth of Stiles’s body between his legs was way more real than claws and howling at the moon.

Scott wondered briefly if Derek was going to actually take them to howl at the moon one day.

“Will you stay? I mean, the rest of the night. If you want. You don’t have to or anything, I don’t want to um…” He snapped his mouth shut with a silent curse and tried again.  _You make me nervous._ “If you wanted to stay over, that would be okay with me.”

___

Scott couldn’t keep doing this. Stiles was going to melt through the sofa at this rate, or laugh up his lunch. He felt warm all over, like he was running a fever, but so much better.

"Boyfriend," he repeated. He couldn’t help himself. His grin was helplessly besotted, and Stiles had to fix his face. The easiest way was to press it up against Scott’s. It was the perfect solution, and he wished he’d had the guts to try this sooner - try it again. There had been too much that he could have lost. There was so much more to gain. He’d barely caught his breath before Scott stole it away.

"I want to stay!" He blurted out, sitting up so quickly their foreheads banged together. Stiles wanted to say ridiculous things about Derek’s teaching methods and his existence in general, and maybe whine a little about pain. It was more important to hold Scott close, to take him apart with his mouth and tongue. 

"I’m gonna stay," he murmured, eyes half closed, pressing the words into his boyfriend’s (boyfriend’s!) lips. Stiles licked him open carefully, so carefully, tasting Scott, making shameful mouth noises, and it felt like their first time all over again. Stiles was hard-pressed to find which first date he liked better.

Concern stabbed him low in his gut, but he brushed his fingers through Scott’s hair. He felt a little foolish for asking. Stiles wouldn’t let that stop him, not after everything they’d beaten. “Didn’t… Too rough?”

___

“Ow!” The alpha squawked before laughing as he rubbed his fingertips against his forehead. “You have the world’s hardest head, it’s like made out of rocks.” Scott ran his fingers through Stiles’s hair to return the favor and leave the entire thing a mess sticking up in every direction. His smile grew mischievous and he left wickedly chaste kisses down the side of his boyfriend’s neck. “I wouldn’t say no to using lube ever all the time for everything, but I’ll heal.” Scott rolled his hips to make his point, but breathed in sharply at the deep pang that protested the movement.

“If it was ‘too’ anything, I’d stop you.  _You_  were incredible. Was it…did you like it? It was okay, right? ” Stiles wanted to stay with him and Scott couldn’t keep himself from preening against the other boy. “If this is a wolf thing, then maybe one good thing came out of this?” He was pretty sure that he’d have begged Stiles to wreck his ass regardless of whether the full moon made him furrier than normal.

Scott kissed Stiles’s temple, willing himself to move. “Come upstairs with me, I might need a break before we try anything like that again.” Get cleaned up and collapse in a heap on his bed. Maybe put a movie on his laptop and see how long he could go before deciding to distract Stiles with lazy blowjobs. It was like the dam had broken and he was suddenly allowed to touch. He felt like he was starving for the contact, wanting the feel of Stiles’s skin everywhere even if his body wasn’t ready to respond again.  _Don’t screw this up again, Scott._  “C’mon, I feel like sprawling on your face and drooling….and maybe get less sticky.”

___

Lube, right, fucking lube - Scott was gonna be okay. Scott was too sexy to not be okay, and Stiles squeezed his butt in the sincerest of apologies. Then Scott kissed him, and Stiles wanted to rub his belly forever. “Wait.”

Stiles pulled his mate down, kissing him slow and sweet and filthy, sucking on his tongue and dragging his teeth over his lips. He tasted the spot behind Scott’s teeth, the roof of his mouth, swallowing down each moan, each whine until Scott had nothing left to give.

"You were amazing…" Then he squeezed his butt, and made a mess. Stiles ran his palms up Scott’s back, before finally helping him out of his shirt. He kissed across his shoulders as they stood, lamenting the bruises that healed. Without warning, he picked up his Alpha, hooking his arms under Scott’s knees, and around his shoulder. For one, terrifying moment, they both swayed in place, then Stiles broke out into guffaws. 

"Making it up to you." He beamed. "Sorry I hurt your ass."

That wasn’t entirely true, not if Stiles searched his heart of hearts, but he would be careful. His first night as a werewolf, Stiles had been rocked not by the possibility that he could have killed someone, but by how he wouldn’t have done it on his own terms. They weren’t going to hurt each other in ways they couldn’t heal from. Stiles would make sure it happened.

First, they had to get to Scott’s room in one piece.

Stiles was dealing with precious cargo.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is an ongoing collaborative work/RP!
> 
> You can find Tmautog's awesome fics on [tumblr](http://tmautog.tumblr.com/tagged/writing) and keep up with this story [here](http://nevertrustastilesthing.tumblr.com/)
> 
> You can read Rune/TruebornAlpha [Here](http://fightingforthepack.tumblr.com/) and find her on tumblr at [ Runicscribbles](runicscribbles.tumblr.com)


End file.
